cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kurobina
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cardfight!! Vanguard Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Kurobina, just wanted to tell you i was in malaysia & i'm malaysian. so if you are in a foreign of course we couldn't chat normally. If you want me to talk to you please leave a message. I'm Fine. Please send in your ideas to me if you don't know how to improve them. I'll send them to you back or post it so you can edit. By the way, how is my International Teams, are they fine, please leave a comment. Hi, i add Cyborg city, please check it out & comment it. i'm going to add some units to Night Forest & Lost Wings Chong Kah How 04:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You should add booster packs for the Planet Bran Clans, i think. Chong Kah How 04:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Right. It's me, Digi. I have a few cards on this wiki I need to seriously raise concerns about, and a few other points, so I'll deal with each in turn. I apologize in advance if I sound harsh, but some of these cards really, really get to my sense of game balance. Grade 3- Top Soldier, General Blast Bunny Power: 12000 Skill: (Startup) Counterblast 3, after the cost is paid you can call or ride this unit. When called to the Vanguard Circle, this unit power +3000. (V) When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may drive check 3 times instead of 2 times. No. No. No. No. No. No. Just plain no. Even with the Counterblast cost just to play General Blast Bunny, that is too insane. A 12k Unit which gets 3k more for being the Vanguard and gives you Triple Drive. No. Please, god, get me your card designer so I can slam the stupidity of this card in his/her face. Seriously. The 12k is bad enough as it is. Do we -really- need to add Triple Drive onto that? My advice with Blast Bunny is more-or-less if you're keeping the 3 CB to play cost, then do something else. No Triple Drive. Just turn that skill into draw a card if the attack hits if you want to keep the bonus card, but there is a reason no Vanguard in the game can Drive Check more than twice per attack. Next: Grade 3- Typhoon Amphithere Power: 10000 Skill: Soulcharge once per turn; When soulcharge, draw 1 card; Counterblast 5, Soulblast 8, return your opponents' hand to deck No. Just no. This lets you effectively draw twice per turn, netting a total of +4 each turn (Normal draw, Amphithere's draw, Twin Drive). And that's not even the worst part. The CB 5 SB8 skill is ridiculously broken. Getting rid of your opponent's -entire- hand basically means you've won. No hand = no guard bar Intercepts. In other words, well done. You've just broken the game wide open. Again, I want to seriously have words with your card designer. Even Still Vampyr allows your opponent the ability to guard, this monstrosity doesn't :<. Final card review: Garde 3- Blade Dancer, Princess Shalar Power: 10000 Skill: When this unit was called to the Vanguard circle, return all of your Arabian Nights rearguards to your hand. (V) If you have 6 or more cards in your hand during your main phase, this unit power +4000. (V) Counterblast 2, during you main phase, you may pay the cost. If so, draw 2 card & move 1 card from your hand to soul. Ironically this isn't as bad. But it still doesn't disguise the fact that all your card designer's done here is create a card which screams 'combination of Full Moon Tsukuyomi and Sakuya'. Tsukuyomi's skill without the 6-in-Soul condition is bad enough as it is, but then we have the rest of those skills, which just combined are like... just please no. Unoriginal card design is bad enough without being broken. Finally, the point I wanted to raise because it honestly bugged me. Like Planet Azure, the units on this planet have the ability to disturb or disrupting PSY Qualia. ...I don't get what the hell is with this statement. Seriously. It's, like... I just don't get it. Why do we need ''Qualia disruptors? The whole point to PSY Qualia is that it's corrupting and evil and stuff. The only way to stop it is to have a good enough character to look at this power you have and go 'F*ck you'. So why exactly have you given every Clan on the face of Planet Bran the ability to disrupt PSY Qualia? It's, like... all any PSY Qualia user who uses these Clans has to do is go 'welp, want to use my godhax psychic powers but these nuisances disrupt it. Trash-can with you, Bran Clan.' -takes up Planet Cray Clan instead-. Seriously, the PSY Qualia disruption serves no meaningful purpose, is easily circumvented, and all in all makes very little sense to begin with. Yeah. Storymasterb 21:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) An new nation for Bran, Sacred Empire, so far i have one clan, Record Crux: Ideas: Grade 0- Time owl Their skill are just like the tsukiyomi set Grade 1- Time Priest Grade 2- Time Bishop Grade 3- Time lord Races: Human, Battroid, Workerloid, Angel Concept skill For a Grade 3: Counterblast 3, return one card in your hand to the top of your deck at the same time it loses Twin Drive Chong Kah How 23:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Seroiusly, if you think my clans were horrible, plz tell me wats wrong & by the way i made modifications to my clans, ok some of it. here are the concepts for my newest clans, Mechanical Runners which consists of vechicles which are rigged with weapons, one also has a references to the Dreadnought of FInal Fnatasy 13. Concept skill: putting restraint on opponents rearguard, this restraint will vanish immediately once you pay the cost which is very cheap like SB-1, Discard one card or the most expensive CB-2. Chong Kah How 13:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) On second though, i better change it to Junk Runners, Which can put cheap restraints on enemy units & superior ride from drop zone by moving Rearguard with the same grade to soul, plus gain power when card is drop. units are more to machines, mechanical beast, junkloids ?. If you had any problem with this ideas plz tell me. Chong Kah How New Contribution Proud arms- concept skill- when vanguard attack hits, rearguard can power up with CB. Fan: Pale Moon- Clowns (since my research shows that pale moon had no units with the name "clown") ohoh a branch evolution clan, you giv an idea bout it, right. I wanna add it to a new Bran clan & it goes like this. Grade 0 (Normal unit) 'then' Grade 1s with the following skill: When this unit ride on (Grade 0), Search for (Grade 2 & add it to your hand) 'Then' Grade 2 - CB, to search your deck for (Grade 3) 'Then''' Grade 3 09:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Chong Kah How 09:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) As you're the Founder of this wiki I just wanted to say hi and I have created a clan called Howling Pride. I hope you like it Overlord regin 18:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC)